Division
by Maya C. Tamika
Summary: There are two main groups in Hyrule High: the magic students and the normal students. Link, a normal student, has had his eye on one of the magic students, but there are so many complications! Will he ever get the girl? Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid.
1. First Glance

_Link_

I walked through the hallway and over to my locker. I opened it, sighed, and pulled out my math book. I hate math. I shut my locker and continued down the hallway. I turned a corner and saw my best friend, Sheik. I walked up to him, "hey, dude."

"Hey. What's up?" Sheik asked.

"I'm tired," I replied.

"Why?"

"It's Monday. Duh."

Sheik always seemed to be immune to Mondays while the rest of the school was, well, dead. Sheik chuckled. I yawned.

The bell rang and we started on our way to our first class: math. I don't know whose idea it was to give us math first period, especially on a Monday, but I seriously wanted to drive my fist through the face of whoever it was. We entered the classroom and walked to the table where we always sat with our other friend, Malon. "Hey, Link! Hey, Sheik!" she greeted.

"Hey, Malon," I replied sleepily.

"Ready for your morning nap?" she joked.

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically, but it wasn't all that unlikely. I rested my chin in my hand and my eyelids drooped. I glanced around at the other tables. I wasn't the only one. Most of the class was asleep or getting there. Only a few people were actually awake, but they were all geeks. For whatever reason, the school administration decided that it would be a good idea to put hexagonal tables in all the math rooms and have three people per table. I think it was to encourage team work, but it meant that a third of the kids sat with their backs to the front of the class. That was the seat I always took: there was a higher chance of not getting caught sleeping.

The bell rang again and all the sleeping students immediately sat up, but only for a moment before they all sunk back into their chairs. The teacher came in a little late, but when he arrived, he droned on and on about theorems and the quadratic formula. I zoned out; Malon could teach it all to me later and it would make sense when she did.

I went through my usual day, sleeping through half of my classes, especially biology. For whatever reason, that's Malon's favorite class and she can't understand why in the world I wouldn't like it. Well, duh, because it's biology. Finally, it was lunch time. I was more awake then, and getting happier because the first class I had after lunch was history. I like history. It's all about legends and heroes. Plus, the teacher doesn't just stand in front and talk; he reenacts important battles and events and does many simulations to get us to learn. I sat with Sheik and Malon at lunch. Halfway through, the 'other' class came in.

The school was divided into two main classes: normal, and magical. Sheik, Malon and I were all 'normal'. But halfway through lunch, just like every day, we saw the 'special' students. They never attended any of our classes and always seemed above us. That was a shame because the prettiest girl in school was in the magic class. Her name was Zelda. She had these gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair that always fell perfectly down her back. She almost never put it up. When she smiled, her perfect teeth flashed and her eyes lit up.

I watched Zelda walk into the lunch room next to her best friend, Saria. They laughed and talked as they went through the lunch line, then sat down with a few of the other magic students, including two girls named Nabooru and Midna, and two boys named Vaati and Gannondorf. The magic class was much smaller than the normal class, but that was why they were set apart. Anyone who could use magic was put into that class. Everyone else suffered through, learning math and biology. They were kind of 'holier than thou' type of people, but some of them were nice. Well, more specifically, Zelda was nice.

I've met Zelda a few times because she's Sheik's cousin. Sheik lives with her family because his parents died when he was young. My mom died in childbirth with my sister and I've never met my dad, so we live with our grandma, but my dad sends checks every month to pay for our tuition.

Suddenly, something flashed in front of my eyes, blocking my view of Zelda. I heard something snap. I focused on the thing in front of me and saw Malon's hand. She snapped her fingers again, "hey, lover-boy. Pay attention. I asked you three times already!"

"Dude," I complained, "she's hot! I can't help it!"

"Dude," Sheik argued, mimicking my tone, "she's my cousin. No chance!"

Sheik and I had a pact that we would never date each other's family. We had made it as a joke when we were young, but it still held.

"Right, right," I said, remembering, "what were you saying, Malon?"

She rolled her eyes, "did you understand the math lesson today?"

"That was a lesson?" I asked sarcastically, "I didn't realize. I thought someone was trying to brainwash me." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Har har. Very funny. But you didn't answer my question."

"No. No I did not understand the lesson."

"Okay. Thank you. Was that so hard?"

"YES!" I replied teasingly. I stood up to throw my trash away. As I turned away from the trashcan, I bumped into someone.

"Oops. Sorry," a sweet voice said. I looked up and saw blue eyes. Impossibly blue. Zelda.

"Uh, no, no," I stammered, feeling my face go red, "my fault entirely."

She reached past me and threw her trash away. "See you around!" she said as she turned away.

"Yeah, bye," I replied awkwardly. I returned to my seat and sat down under Sheik's heavy gaze. I smiled sheepishly.

_Zelda_

"Hey, Zel, who was that boy?" Saria asked. I rolled my eyes. She was always trying to hook me up with cute boys. Granted, Link was cute, but I knew about Sheik's little 'no family' pact.

"That's my cousin's friend," I replied anyway.

"He's cute," Nabooru said, putting her chin in her hand and gazing at him.

Vaati turned around and glanced at him, as did Gannondorf. "He looks like a dork to me," Gannondorf said. He was sitting next to Nabooru. Everyone in the magic class knew that Gannondorf had a crush on her, but she couldn't be more uninterested. That didn't stop him from trying. Vaati just shrugged and continued eating his food. Vaati wasn't necessarily a quite kid; he just didn't talk much around others. He only spoke when it was just the magic students around.

I had to admit, Vaati was cute, too. His lavender hair and red eyes were definitely eye candy. I liked his personality too. He was, in all honesty, quite attractive. I know quite a few of the magic girls had their eyes on him. But he ate with our group every day. Not to seem arrogant or anything, but we're kind of the 'cool kids' in the magic class. Everyone looks up to us and wishes they were us. I'm only saying it because it's true.

A bell rang and all the normal kids got up to go to class. My eyes stayed on Link. Saria followed my gaze and got a mischievous look in her eyes, "hey, Zel. If Link asked you out, would you say yes?"

Everyone's eyes fixed on me and they all leaned in to hear my answer, "uh, yeah, I guess. But he won't ask me out."

Everyone looked sad. "Why not?" Vaati asked. Now that all the normal kids had gone, he would actually speak.

"Well…it's kind of a secret. I promised someone I wouldn't tell anyone," I said.

Nabooru pushed me to spill, but Saria respected me enough to let it go. Suddenly I realized something. I voiced my thoughts, "hey, Midna, you've been awfully quite today." Midna is usually the chatterbox in the group, so for her to even be a bit quite was odd. But she hadn't said a word all lunch period. No wonder it was so quiet today.

"Yeah," Midna said with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Link _is _cute."

We all snickered. Midna leapt out of her daydream and glared at us, "well he _is_!"

That only caused us to laugh harder. A half hour later, the bell rang and we all got up to go to class.

"Now we get to go listen to Rauru drag on about something no one cares about!" Midna exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

"Not me," Vaati said, "see you losers later." He saluted jokingly and walked off in his own direction. Most of the magic students have the exact same schedule, but a few have specialized magic and attend a few 'specialized classes'. They're more like tutoring sessions. Technically, our regular classes were 'specialized'. Either way, they were more fun than class. Vaati has one of them. He specializes in wind magic. The rest of us continued on our way to Rauru's class. Great. Boring stuff…

The day was finally over. I walked to my locker and opened it. I pulled out some books and replaced them with others. Before school begins and after it ends are the only times that the normal students and the magic students are ever in the hallways at the same time. I glanced down the hallway and saw Link talking to Sheik and his other friend…Malon, was it?

I shrugged it off and closed my locker. Saria was standing right behind the door and her sudden appearance made me jump, "holy crap, Saria! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Her blue eyes flashed, "naw. It'd be too easy to kill you this way. I'd come up with something much more elaborate. Anyway, I wanted to ask you about the test we have tomorrow. Can I study with you? Light magic really isn't my strong area."

"Yeah, sure. Like my dad will mind. For someone as important as he is, he's pretty laid back."

She chuckled, "true. So, shall we go?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Link again before turning back to Saria. We walked out of the school and to my house to study for the test.

_Link_

I watched Zelda leave the building with Saria. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vaati, that boy with the weird lavender hair. He was gazing after her, too. When I first realized that was what he was doing, I was jealous, than angry, then defeated. I realized that there was no chance I would ever get her. But he could. Easily. I sighed, "so, what are you guys doing after school today?"

"Well, I'm teaching you the math lesson we had today," Malon said.

I chuckled, "my house or yours?"

"How about mine?" Sheik suddenly piped up.

We both looked at him.

"Oh, come on. It's not that weird. You've done it before! I have math homework too sometimes."

Sheik's a genius. He almost never has math homework. Or, any homework, for that matter.

"Alright. Why not?" I said. The three of us turned and walked out of the school, following Zelda and Saria's path as we went to Sheik's house.


	2. Basement

**Hello everyone! I thought it was about time to introduce my friends… *looks around* Where's Sam?**

Quixos: not here…praise the Lord.

**That's not nice. Well, I'm sure she'll be back soon. **

Quixos: Riiiight…

**-_- anyway, since Sam isn't here, I'll just introduce Quixos! ****Say hi, Quixos!**

Quixos: no.

**Pweeeeese?**

Quixos: *rolls eyes* hi.

**Yay! :3 Now do the disclaimer…**

Quixos: no.

**-_- fine. BTW people, since I always forget disclaimers, this will be the only one in this story, so it goes for the last chapter and all the following chapters! I do not own any of the characters in the Legend of Zelda series. I own the storyline and any OCs in the story as well as any names of places that are not named in the games or are already owned by Nintendo.**

Quixos: that was quite the disclaimer…

**Shut up. Enjoy the story folks! :3**

_Link_

We arrived at Sheik's house just in time to hear Zelda and Saria laughing and the door to Zelda's room close. Malon and I greeted Sheik's uncle, Mr. Harkinian, and headed down to the basement. We spent most days after school when we didn't have homework and weekends at Sheik's house. The basement was set up to be a kind of hang out for Sheik and Zelda's friends. There was a mini-fridge, always full of various sodas, tons of beanbags, two large, comfortable couches, an HD plasma screen TV, and multiple video game consoles and games. The stairs led to a small hallway that had a storage room on one side and a bathroom on the other side and the main room with the TV, mini-fridge and other said luxuries in it at the end of the hall. The floor of the entire place (except the bathroom, obviously) was covered in a soft carpet. Zelda's family is super rich.

As soon as we got downstairs, the three of us all took our shoes off. Malon took her socks off, too. Malon and I plopped down on one of the couches and took out our math books while Sheik dug through the mini-fridge. He pulled out a sprite and tossed it to Malon, then tossed me a Dr. Pepper and grabbed a Pepsi for himself. He then sat on one of the beanbags and picked up his laptop, which didn't technically come with the luxuries of the basement, but it was pretty much always in here anyway.

As Malon explained the properties of exponents to me, I heard laughing coming from upstairs. A moment later, there were footsteps on the stairs. Then Zelda and Saria were down in the basement with us.

"Oh, hi Link, Malon! I didn't know you guys were here!" Zelda greeted cheerily. She walked over to the mini-fridge and dug out two cherry sodas. She handed one to Saria.

I smiled shyly.

Saria walked over to the couch and leaned over to see what we were doing, "whatcha workin' on?"

"Math," Malon replied.

"Ugh, what a bore," Zelda said as she opened her cherry soda.

"I find it fascinating," Saria replied.

"Granted. It can't be worse than what we have to suffer through," Zelda confirmed.

"Psh, yeah right. Find me one person who would rather do math than whatever you guys do all day," Sheik teased.

Both Saria and Zelda slowly raised their hands.

"But that doesn't mean I like it," Zelda clarified.

"Right. Well, thanks for stopping by!" Sheik said.

"Sheik! Don't be rude! They're our guests!" Malon said, reaching over to slap Sheik's arm.

"I think, since this is my house, you guys are guests here," Zelda chided playfully.

"Well, we spend so much time here we might as well live here," I told her.

She thought for a moment, "true. It's almost scary. Let's go Saria. Bye, Malon. Bye, Link." She waved at me slightly as she turned away, her golden hair flowing down her back. I blushed slightly and turned back to my work, glad she didn't see.

"Alright, lover boy, back to what we were doing. When you have an exponent in parentheses and that is raised to a power, you have to multiply the powers…" Malon said, bringing me back to reality.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. When we finished our homework, Sheik and I played Halo: Reach together while Malon used Sheik's laptop to check her Facebook since she forgot her laptop at her house.

**And…we're done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Even if it was a bit shorter than I would like. The next chapter will be longer (probably :3)!**

Sam: *running up out of breath* Maya! I'm here!

**Oh, good. Better late than never! Say hi!**

Sam: *still panting* hi…everyone!

Quixos: Oh, great. She's here…

**Don't be mean, Quixos. Oh, by the way, people, some random trivia about the name Quixos (mostly so you guys don't ask me later where I came up with it…)**

Quixos: please don't.

Sam: *sits cross-legged on the floor* I love this story!

**He was originally going to be the antagonist for an original sci-fi/fantasy story, but that ended up being crap. However, I liked the name and kept it around and now…he's here!**

Quixos: *facepalms*

Sam: *claps enthusiastically*

***Taking a bow* thank you! Thank you! Anyway, guys, see you soon! :3 (Just so you know, I am planning on throwing both Quixos and Sam into a story as OCs eventually, but it probably won't be any of the stories I'm currently working on!)**

_**~Maya**_


	3. The Date

**Heys! Chapter 3 is HERE! I just thought I'd say that just in case you didn't get it by the notification [some of] you received.**

Sam: but you know, if you want to get emails about when Maya posts stories, you could always add her to your alerts! (hint hint)

**Wonderful sales pitch, Sam.**

Sam: *suddenly wearing random baseball gear* thank you.

Quixos: *groans in pain while clutching stomach* that was such a bad pun.

Sam :'(

Zelda: I'm sure he didn't mean it…

Quixos: *jumps twenty feet in the air and acts scared* who the hell are you?

Sam: do you even read Maya's stories? That's obviously Zelda…

Quixos: -_- obviously…

**:3 Hi, Zelda! (To be said with Tauberpa's 'hi Tetra' voice from his Wind Waker Abridged Series)**

Zelda: hi!

**Even though I said I wouldn't do any more disclaimers, since you're here, you wanna do one?**

Zelda: sure! Maya doesn't own me or any non OCs or non-original places! Those all belong to Nintendo. Also, Halo is the property of Bungie (or that other company that is making Halo 4 that I can't remember the name of) and Pokémon is property of whoever made it (cuz I'm not sure and I'm too lazy to look it up).

Quixos: oh, that was cr-

Sam: *claps hand over Quixos's mouth* I couldn't have done it better myself! Ew! Did you just lick me?

Quixos: …

**-_-U oooookay, read on people! (Oh, real quick, I need to tell you guys that I've changed something I said in chapter 1. I said that the two classes only saw each other before and after school and during lunch. That has been changed for the sake of the story. I'll edit it in the actual chapter later. You'll see the change as you read, if you were paying attention. If you weren't, it won't really affect you that much. :3 Also, if you were paying attention, again in the first chapter, you would have noticed that Vaati has taken an interest in Zelda. Yes, there will be a little Vaati/Zelda in this story, but Zelda will end up with Link by the end, don't worry. (Unless of course you guys actually want Vaati to get the girl ;) ))**

* * *

><p><em><span>Link<span>_

I sat in my biology class, uber bored. I still don't get why Malon likes this class so much. The majority of the classrooms are divided into two sections. There are a few, like my math class, that aren't. I know that they designed the school like that so the normal and magical students could have class in the same room and not get in each other's way. But the other class has a really weird schedule. Sometimes they have classes in the same rooms as me, and sometimes they don't. I've tried multiple times to figure out their schedule, but I just can't.

Today, however, I got lucky. While I was sitting in my boring biology class, listening to my teacher ramble on and on, I saw the magic class come in. Their class is significantly smaller than ours, so they all have the same schedule. I suppose, at least for most of their classes, they're in the same room as one of the normal classes, but that classroom is rarely the one I'm in.

I watched Zelda as she came in, whispering quietly with Saria so as not to disrupt our class, and take a seat on the other side of the classroom. As I watched, she glanced up at me and waved slightly. My cheeks tinted pink and I looked away. My eyes were drawn back to her a moment later, however, as I saw Vaati come up to her. He sat next to her and joined quietly into Saria and Zelda's conversation. They didn't seem to mind at all.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zelda<span>_

I walked into the room and sat next to Saria. We talked and giggled silently to each other. I glanced over her should and saw Link looking at me. I waved at him. A look of surprise crossed his face and his cheeks turned pink. He quickly looked away. I giggled and related the story to Saria. She giggled with me.

I wasn't really surprised when Vaati sat next to me. I was, however, surprised when he actually spoke. He never speaks when he's anywhere near the other class. Oh, well, the situation did call for conversation, though we didn't necessarily talk about anything productive.

"Alright, students, I am writing the instructions on the board," our teacher, Miss Impa, said. "Nabooru, you may stop staring at the boys in the other class and find a parter." She added without turning around. We all snickered. We were always quiet when we were a room with the other class, though we didn't necessarily need to be. These rooms are oddly soundproof. I'm not entirely sure how the people who designed the school managed that, but they did. Or maybe it was magic? No matter. I think, for some reason, the administration doesn't want the other class to know how quiet the two halves of the room are. Maybe because there are so many more of them than us, though I'm not quite sure what that has to do with anything.

I copied the instructions into my notebook and turned to Saria to ask her to be my partner, but then Vaati suddenly asked, "hey, Zelda, do you want to be my partner?"

I was caught in a moment of indecision. Saria glanced up at me from her notebook and smiled encouragingly, then paired up with Ruto. I turned back to Vaati, "sure."

We worked out the problems on the board while Impa handed out the things we would need for a small experiment we would be conducting today.

"Remember, class, come straight here for the rest of the week so we have the most time possible to conduct these experiments," Impa reminded us.

At the time, I wasn't entirely sure as to why dissecting various small creatures would have anything to do with shadow magic, but our teachers are very creative. They always incorporate everything we do in class into what we're learning somehow, even if it seems completely unrelated at the time.

I shrugged this thought off and got up to get one of the worms we were dissecting today. I pulled on some latex gloves and winced at the smell of the preservative. I brought the worm back to my desk and waited for Vaati to return, since he had gotten up to get gloves. Then, I picked up a scalpel.

* * *

><p><em><span>Link<span>_

I saw Saria leave Zelda and go work with some other girl I didn't know. Zelda stayed where she was and started working with Vaati. They wrote in their notebooks for a while, then Zelda picked up a scalpel. I saw her gently hold the thing they were dissecting (I couldn't see what it was) with one gloved hand, and slowly lower the scalpel to it. She began making one long slice as Vaati watched over her shoulder. After a moment, Vaati opened his mouth and said something. He then reached down and grabbed Zelda's wrist. He carefully pressed her hand down a little then guided it as they finished the slice. He moved in a little closer to her and reached around her to pick up something from the desk. He then inserted that thing into the thing they were dissecting, which I now guessed was a worm by the long slice.

I expected him to move away from her again once he was finished, but he didn't. For whatever reason, he stayed close to her and continued looking over her shoulder. A rush of jealously swept over me and my cheeks turned redder. I turned back to my teacher and suddenly felt the urge to pay attention.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zelda<span>_

I pressed the scalpel into the worm and began to cut it as Vaati watched over my shoulder. When I got about halfway done, he said, "you could cut just a bit deeper." He slowly reached over and wrapped his hand gently around my wrist. I felt the pressure on the top of my wrist as he pressed it down, forcing the cut to run a bit deeper. He then guided my hand down to the bottom of the worm. He then stepped up close to me and reached around behind me for the braces that kept the slice open. As he did so, his arm brushed my waist. I was surprised; it didn't feel unpleasant. He braced the worm open. I expected him to move away again, but he didn't. He continued watching over my shoulder. I wasn't sure how I felt about this close proximity, but his breath was tickling my neck and it would be a lie to say that I didn't enjoy it. It would also be a lie to say that I was perfectly comfortable with it, too.

I glanced at my notebook and began carefully looking through the worm for the parts we were supposed to identify. Vaati moved away from me to draw the inside of the worm. After a minute or two, we switched and I drew the worm while he searched for the parts I hadn't found yet.

When we had found everything, we began cleaning up. Vaati took the worm up front to ask how to dispose of it, while I began cleaning the bench. When we were done, we pulled our gloves off and washed our hands. I was feeling a little awkward around Vaati, so there wasn't much conversation. He pulled the towel off the ring at the end of the table to dry his hands, and I reached over to grab the part of it that he wasn't using. As I dried my hands off, my eyes met his. They were blood red. It was such an odd color for eyes… He noticed me staring and gave a small smile, showing no teeth.

Caught off guard, I smiled awkwardly back. Noticing my discomfort he chuckled slightly, but not enough to make me feel more uncomfortable. Just enough to make me smile a little wider. He had a cute chuckle. We finished washing our hands and he replaced the towel. Now that we had laughed a little, the air seemed to clear around us slightly. The bell rang and the other class got up to leave. I followed Vaati out of the classroom, not quite sure why I was suddenly admiring his hair so much. What a beautiful lavender color.

* * *

><p><em><span>Link<span>_

I happened to glance over near the end of the class. I saw Zelda and Vaati holding a towel and washing their hands. They laughed at each other and seemed awfully happy together. I scowled. The bell rang and I stood up quickly and left the room, eager to be away from them.

I met up with Sheik as I opened my locker.

"Woah, dude, your face is really red. What happened in that class?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I replied bitterly, grabbing my books.

"Nothing as in 'nothing', or nothing as in 'I don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

He knew me so well. I slammed my locker shut and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Come on, let's go."

I followed Sheik to English, where we sat down by the wall near the back. He spoke to me about some video game, trying to get me to loosen up, until the bell rang. It was working, too. I had almost forgotten about Zelda and Vaati. Almost.

After English, it was time for lunch. Sheik and I got our lunches and walked over to the table where we always sat. A moment later, Malon joined us. We sat and ate and talked about nothing in particular until the magic students came in. Zelda was walking in between Saria and Vaati, laughing happily with both of them. They sat in that same order, and as soon as they were sitting, Saria turned and talked to some other girl, while Zelda began talking exclusively to Vaati. I felt envy run up my spine as though it were a small rodent.

I gulped and tried to focus on what Malon was saying, but it was quite difficult.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zelda<span>_

After school, I was talking to Saria as we made plans for Friday. We were hoping that she would be free to sleep over at my house. We walked toward the door, but we were interrupted by Vaati.

"Hey, um, Zelda? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Vaati asked awkwardly.

"Uh, sure," I replied, nodding at Saria to tell her to wait for me outside.

Vaati stood in front of me for a minute, not meeting my eyes. Then he took a deep breath and gulped, "okay. Um, Zelda? Are-are you free…this Thursday? **(A/N: Just to avoid any questions later, I know Thursday may be slightly different than what most people would do, but I have a plan for Friday, so it wouldn't work then… *evil laugh*)** Do you want to go on a date with me?"

I was taken aback. I blinked at him in surprise for a minute before I considered. I really didn't have my eyes on anyone else, and after what he made me feel in the bio lab today, why not? I might as well give it a try and see what happens. I couldn't deny that I did like him a little.

"Sure. What time?"

His eyes flooded with relief and he smiled at me, "why don't I pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds good. See you then!" I walked past him.

"Okay, see you," he sounded somewhat distant, as though he hadn't quite understood what I said.

I left the school and saw Saria waiting patiently for me.

"So, what happened?" she asked me.

"I have a date on Thursday," I replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" she stopped walking a moment, then jogged a few steps to catch up with me, "with Vaati?"

I nodded.

She smirked, "you realize that I'm going to have to start a rumor now, right? And that you're going to be the envy of every girl in our class."

I laughed, "whatever, Saria. Race you!" I took off laughing.

"Hey, not fair!" she began sprinting after me.

Wednesday passed without event. Seriously. I was so incredibly bored that I almost fell asleep in one of my classes. And when you work with magic on a regular basis, that's nearly impossible. The highlight of the day was when we did another dissection. I still had no idea how it had anything to do with shadow magic, but I paired up with Vaati and sliced up a frog just like I was instructed. Vaati seemed incredibly happy today, too. I glanced at Link a couple times during the class, but he seemed very focused on the teacher. Odd…hadn't Sheik said he hated Biology? Oh, well, it didn't matter.

Thursday passed much the same as Wednesday. We dissected a fish and I sat next to Vaati in every class. He seemed really excited and wanted to spend every moment with me. But he wasn't clingy, so it wasn't like he was annoying. I was happy for that fact. I worked with him as my partner in every class where we had to work together, and I enjoyed his company. When school was over, I said goodbye to him and walked to my house with Saria.

"Okay," Saria began as she threw open the door to my closet while I sat on my bed, playing with a rubix cube, "we've got to find just the right outfit. It can't be too dressy, because he didn't say it was formal, but you can't go in jeans and a sweatshirt, either. I think a dress might be a little much, so maybe a skirt? Yeah, a skirt and a nice top. Nothing too fancy, but fancy enough that he knows you put some thought into it." She rummaged through my clothes, pulling out various articles. When she had settled on an outfit, she forced me to change into it immediately, even though it was only four, and began searching through my makeup, making a very similar speech about that.

When she was finally happy with my outfit, she had me looking forward to the date. Granted, I hadn't been dreading it, but I had been just thinking that it would be simple and quick. But Saria had this way of making me really enthusiastic about things, even when I didn't want to be. We hung out in my room until the doorbell rang at 6:57. Saria jumped up excitedly and pulled me off the bed, "he's here!"

I laughed, "I'm actually surprised you still are. Come to think of it, why are you still here?"

She shrugged, "are Link and Malon here?"

It was my turn to shrug, "why?"

"If they are, there's no need for me to leave yet. I'll just hang out here!"

"Yeah, and if you wait long enough, you might still be here when I get home!"

"If you're not too late, I will be."

"You're starting to sound like my mother."

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm surprised my dad hasn't answered that yet," I remarked.

"Doesn't matter, go!" she practically shoved me out the door and into the hallway. She followed me down the stairs and winked at me before she went down into the basement.

I flicked my hair over my shoulders and fixed my clothes. Then I opened the door, "hi, Vaati."

He smiled at me and his red eyes flashed with excitement.

* * *

><p><em><span>Link<span>_

I sat on a beanbag, crouched forward in concentration. I kept my eyes on the screen, watching my radar. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an Elite came jumping toward me. Before I knew it, I was looking at my dead body from a third person view while the letters at the top of the screen said, "respawn in 3…2…1…" I paused the game and leaned back. I glanced over at Sheik who had a smug expression on his face.

"Okay, so you're better at Halo than me!" I admitted.

Malon laughed, "hand me that controller, Link."

I did so. We had worked out a system of playing where only two people would play, and every time one person died, they would give the controller to the person who wasn't playing. Unfortunately, Sheik was the best of all three of us, which wasn't really fair, since he could play whenever and Malon and I could only play at his house. Neither of us had any game consoles. Well, Malon had a few Pokémon games on her Gameboy, but that was really different from Halo.

"I don't know how you do it, Sheik," I said. I stood up to go to the bathroom and tapped Sheik's shoulder as I passed him. To be honest, I'm not even sure if he heard what I said. He looked pretty concentrated.

When I returned, Malon and Sheik were still at it, and Saria was sitting on the couch with Malon. I plopped down in the beanbag I had been occupying before and she turned to look at me, "hey, Link."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just waiting for Zelda to get back. But if she's too late, I'll have to leave and hear about it tomorrow."

"About what?" I asked.

"About her date with Vaati."

I felt my eyes grow wide and I looked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw Malon glance up from the screen at me with a look of concern for a split second before she was concentrating again. I swallowed hard, "oh. I hope she has fun."

Apparently, my acting skills are better than I thought, because Saria said, "yeah, me too."

"Do you play, Saria?" Malon asked, obviously changing the subject.

"A little. I never really got into games. At least, not this kind of game. I do have an old N64, though," Saria replied.

"Really? That's cool," I said, glad that Malon had gotten me out of that awkward situation.

"Yeah, but I never really play it anymore. I used to play it all the time with my dad. What about you, Link?"

"I don't really have any game consoles. I'm only a gamer because I spend as much time here as I do in my own house. And I have for as long as I can remember."

Saria laughed, "yeah, me too. I've spent so much time here it's not even funny. Zelda's like my sister and her room is my hole. I only crawl out to go to school."

I laughed, and Malon chuckled. Even Sheik chuckled a little. I guess he wasn't as focused on the game as I thought he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I just realized how long our conversation from earlier was… We should make them shorter so no one gets bored…<strong>

Quixos: OMG! You're right! I can't believe I was social for that long!

… **Well then… I hope you guys enjoyed!**

Quixos: I didn't.

**-_- don't be mean. **

Quixos: *shrugs* it's who I am.

**Whatever. And just so you guys know, I avoided conversation between Zelda and Vaati as well as details of the dissection because I haven't dissected anything in, like, four years or something. So, sorry if that part is slightly awkward and fast moving. I couldn't think of another way to do it. Also, I know a bunch of you asked for longer chapters. This one is still a bit short. I was going to make it longer, but then it would have been crazy long, so no reviews about longer chapters. The next one will be much longer, I promise. Also, there were a lot of very quick transitions between Link and Zelda in this chapter. That won't happen too often. Only when I'm trying to make a point.… Hey, where's Zelda?**

Sam: on her date with Vaati, duh…

**Right…I knew that.**

Sam and Quixos: -_-U

**Until next time peoples! :3**

_**~Maya**_


	4. Sleepover

**I wanted to give a bit of an apology for the last chapter not coming out earlier (though none of you knew that it was supposed to). My computer wouldn't let me upload the document. **

**Okay, I got some questions that I'm going to answer. Quickly.**

**To the anonymous reviewer called "Jazzmatazz2000" or "Kat": yes, this is Zelink. And yes, it did have to do with that paragraph. But no worries! =3**

**To the anonymous reviewer who left no name: sorry, can't do that...yet. *evil laugh***

**And a quick question for you guys: do you want any other pairings? Do you want Vaati to get a girl? Or Sheik? Or do you want any of the girls to get a boy? Lemme know, 'cuz it's early enough in the story that I can add that kind of thing! :)**

**Also, (time for excuses) I'm finally in summer vacation, so I hoped I would be able to get more done, but then we were travelling and my parents wanted to visit my grandparents and our home church and I spent two days a few weeks ago being dragged all over southern Ontario. Plus, because of where I live, I only just managed to get Skyward Sword and have been playing it practically non-stop. And the last thing, I got a summer job because I was forced to and I now have to spend 8 hours a day in a greenhouse.**

**Now that you know, I will actually try to get these chapters done more quickly than I have, but I still make no guarantees (sorry *apologetic look*).**

**Now with that all out of the way, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Oh, and real quick, just a warning: there is language in this chapter. Not too bad, but I felt inclined to tell you guys.**

_Zelda_

The instant I entered the school, I knew I had made a mistake. I was immediately bombarded by every girl in the magic class as they asked me a multitude of questions about my date.

"Where did you go?"

"Was he nice?"

"What did you wear?"

"What did he wear?"

"Do you like him?"

"Would you go out with him again?"

"Did you kiss him?"

I don't think I've ever been so happy to see Saria in my life. She pushed through the crowd and dispersed the information-hungry girls. She then proceeded to ask me the exact same questions (except the one about what I wore). I don't think I've ever hated Saria so much in my life. I don't think I've ever been so bipolar in my life, either.

"We went to some nice restaurant in the mall. Yes, yes he was. He was wearing a nice shirt and pants. No tie, though. Yeah, I guess I kinda do. If he asks me. No," I replied.

Saria laughed, "well, we should get to class. I think Vaati's already here."

"But class doesn't start for…wait, he is?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on!" she walked me to my locker and then we headed off to class. We passed Link, Malon, and Sheik on the way, and I tried to wave at Link, but he refused to look at me. _Odd, _I thought, _he's always been so nice in the past._

_Link_

"Don't worry, Link. I'm sure she just did it out of courtesy," Malon tried to comfort me.

"It's not like you could have dated her anyway," Sheik said, winking at me.

Though it was lighthearted, I felt worse.

I sighed, "that doesn't help, Sheik," I told him.

His face fell, "sorry. I know it doesn't." He turned and walked away. Malon gave me a reassuring smile and we followed him to math class.

When the day got to biology, I noticed that the magic class was in the same classroom again. I watched in resignation as Zelda and Vaati worked together. I saw them giggling as they washed their hands near the end of class. Zelda's smile was so beautiful. But I hated that bastard Vaati. I never even got a chance with Zelda and he suddenly had her all to himself. I repeat: BASTARD!

The bell rang, lifting me out of my silent brooding. I got up and left the class. By the end of the day, I wasn't in the best of moods, I'll admit, but I was also kind of tired of being in a crappy mood. It wears on you after a while, you know? Even so, it took quite a lot to get me out of it. Finally, when Sheik suggested I sleep over, I perked up. I love Sheik's house…

We said goodbye to Malon and headed off in our own direction. Normally, we would have invited her, too, but Sheik's uncle doesn't allow for girls at a boys' sleepover or boys at a girls' sleepover. Which, when you think about it, is really quite weird because oftentimes Sheik has me over on the same night that Zelda has Saria over so we usually watch movies together and eat out of the same bowl of popcorn and everything. I know, right? Very scandalous.

Today was no exception.

When we got to Sheik's house, I noticed a green backpack on the floor. Saria. There were already voices coming from the basement, so we dropped our bags and headed down. When we got to the bottom, we found Saria and Zelda, but they weren't watching a movie like we had expected. They were sitting and talking. Girls… We ignored them and did our own thing. If they wanted to join us, they would.

Sheik put in some random action movie and we plopped down on the couch. A few minutes later, the girls moved from the beanbags onto the couch next to us. I was sitting next to Zelda and Sheik and Saria were on the outside. My face reddened slightly, but it was dark, so no one noticed.

_Zelda_

Saria was cruel! As soon as we got home from school, she forced me to give all the details of my date with Vaati. Not that she didn't know, since she had been doing the exact same thing all day. But she always managed to come up with a new question for me and I have no idea how she does it. Either way, I call it cruel.

During the first class of the day, I sat next to Vaati with Saria on my other side. For the entire class, Vaati kept bumping my hand (which I didn't exactly not like) and Saria kept trying to get me to spill more details. All I wanted to do was take notes so I wouldn't fail.

During the second class, Vaati had to sit somewhere else since we had assigned seats, but Saria was constantly hitting me in the head with notes, still trying to get information from me. This continued until lunch.

During lunch, not only her, but the rest of the girls we eat with tried to get details, which was really awkward because Vaati was sitting with us as well as a bunch of other boys. Then came the class when Vaati has a specialized class, so I had to sit between a group of girls who were using Vaati's absence as an excuse to get even more information.

Okay, so I might be exaggerating a little, but that's what it felt like. Anyway, while I was sitting between Saria and Link, thinking about the day, I couldn't help but wonder how Saria managed to get herself invited over so she could continue asking me questions. Oh, well, it doesn't matter. She is my best friend, after all.

After the movie ended, we decided to play monopoly. Why will always be a mystery to me.

The game picked up quickly and began to get violent. It started when Sheik bought his first hotel.

"Oh! What now! Anyone lands here and they have to pay me extra!" he announced.

"Is there a discount for family members?" I asked.

"Um…no."

"Hey!"

"If you guys will stop bickering, I'd like to take my turn," Saria cut in as she rolled the dice. She moved her iron, "hey! I officially qualify to buy a hotel! And I can afford two! What's your excuse, Sheik?"

Sheik glared at her, "just wait until my next turn…"

I laughed and rolled the dice. I landed on a chance card.

"What's it say?" Saria asked.

I read out loud, "go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200."

Everyone laughed as I put my dog in the jail, "I guess I'm joining you, Link."

"Maybe I'll finally get out this turn…" Link replied.

"I don't think you'd like it out here," Sheik told him, "Saria keeps upping the prices."

Saria stuck her tongue out at him, "so, Link, you gonna try to roll doubles again or are you finally gonna pay?"

"With all the black marketing going on in the outside world, I'm not very willing to spend my money on getting out of jail," Link said.

He rolled and it landed on a three and a two.

"Dammit! So close!" he swore.

We laughed at him.

"Ooh! Link and Zelda are stuck in jail together! The possibilities are limitless!" Saria taunted.

_Link_

Saria's taunts were meant to be harmless, I knew, but I still caught the warning glance that Sheik sent me. To be honest, I didn't know why he was still hung up on that. I mean, sure it was a promise and I shouldn't break it, but why was he so defensive of her? It seemed almost excessive.

The night wore on. Nothing much happened. We played games and watched movies all night. Finally, at around 2 AM, we turned in. But we didn't bother going anywhere. We just lay down wherever there was space in the basement. Like I said, even though we were technically in different sleepovers, we spent the entire night together and Sheik's uncle didn't care.

_Zelda_

I woke up feeling great. Looking around, I knew it was later than when we had gone to sleep, but nowhere near time to get up yet. I glanced at the clock. 4:22. I yawned and got up to use the bathroom. When I got back to the main room, I completely forgot where I had been sleeping. I knew I was sleeping next to Saria, so I looked for her. When I finally found her, I lay down. That night, I had an odd dream. I was lying in a large bed next to a boy whose face I couldn't see. He had his arm around me. I was also naked.

When I woke up again, I still had my clothes on, but I wasn't lying next to Saria.

_Link_

I opened my eyes. I was staring at messy blonde hair. I figured it was Sheik and went to stretch. That was when I realized that my arm was draped across Sheik's waist. I glanced down at my arm, confused. Then I remembered that Sheik was on my other side.

**I am very much not satisfied with this chapter. It took way too long to get it out. In my defense, I was trying to get over writer's block with this one. Hopefully the next chapter will not only be better, but longer. And with fewer transitions. And quickly. A lot of this chapter was just me playing around with a few ideas I had in a pathetic attempt to get a chapter out quickly.**

**Anyway, I have ideas for the next chapter (all of which revolve around my mini-cliffie).**

**So, to conclude, sorry for the crappy chappie (hehe…rhymes). The next one will be better, faster, stronger, harder, longer…however that song goes (no corrections on that…it's a joke :P ). I'll also probably go back and either redo or edit this chapter later, so suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome, as on any chapter. REVIEWS ARE LOVE, PEOPLE!**

**Till next time!**

_**~Maya**_


End file.
